


暖冬番外一

by 1034165830



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1034165830/pseuds/1034165830





	暖冬番外一

在洛杉矶过了半个假期，再回到伦敦后查尔斯投身于咖啡店的兼职工作，为了挣得下个月的生活费。  
艾瑞克没再在经济上过多的帮助，他知道查尔斯不会再接受。  
但是刚刚恋爱的人就应该时时黏在一起，反正查尔斯是这么想的。

虽然每晚艾瑞克都会来咖啡店里等他，他们会一起吃个饭或者看个电影之类的，但是期间肢体接触并不是很多，一点都不够热烈。

他怀疑艾瑞克是害怕被别人看到，毕竟教授和学生的恋情还是不公开的为好，他得想办法打破艾瑞克的克制。

今天他选择去看一个爱情电影，在黑灯瞎火的电影高潮时，大家都在哭，他却别别扭扭的把手伸到艾瑞克肚子前面十指交叠的双手前，想要找到缝隙钻进去，艾瑞克立刻注意到了他的动向，看了他一眼。  
查尔斯脸还朝前，余光瞄着他，主动来要手的姿势有点好笑。  
他拿开两人中间的隔断，一手把查尔斯搂过来，一手拉住查尔斯伸过来还在虚空中企图抓住些什么的手。  
查尔斯松了一口气，他好不容易主动一次，如果落了空，那可真是没脸见人了。

艾瑞克好像并没打算放过他，一直侧低着头看着查尔斯抵在自己肩头的脸蛋。

查尔斯在电影的前一个小时一直都在自以为隐秘的观察自己，现在终于肯好好看电影，屏幕的光映在他睫毛和蓝眼睛上，看得人实在心痒痒。

艾瑞克用搭在他肩膀上的手捏住查尔斯下巴，还没等查尔斯反应过来什么，凑过去堵住了他的嘴，没有深入太多，只是用两片嘴唇啄着查尔斯，像在逗弄似的。

查尔斯仰头接受，这感觉很温柔，伴着电影里的慢节奏音乐，他的手攥着艾瑞克松了又紧，紧了又松，但是艾瑞克一如既往地泰然自若，还能抽空睁开眼睛看着查尔斯颤抖的眼睫。  
可是心里想的却是，真是要命。

他缓缓松开人，像是什么都没做过似的眼睛重新看向屏幕。查尔斯也呆愣愣的趴回到他肩头，平复着自己的心跳。

回学校的路上有一处路灯坏了，晚上没什么人，艾瑞克牵着查尔斯的手把他送回去，在坏掉的路灯下查尔斯突然不走了，艾瑞克回头被一双手勾住了脖子。  
查尔斯尝到了主动点的甜头，这个在没有灯光的街上偷亲艾瑞克的想法已经在他脑中徘徊很久了。现在真的落实下来，有一种心愿达成的兴奋。

这回艾瑞克没那么浅尝遏止，撬开他的牙关一寸寸往温热的口腔里探，查尔斯还想不甘示弱的回击，但是奈何对方吻技过人，早就被亲的迷糊。

再被松开时查尔斯还有一点不舍得，咽了咽口水，艾瑞克却抱住了他的腰，强硬的往反方向走。  
“这是你自找的。”

片刻后查尔斯就被按在公寓的门上热烈的亲吻，好像刚才的感觉还没有退去，现在又一次被满足，舒服的发出气音。艾瑞克撩起他的衣服，手掌划着查尔斯的肋骨，一层一层的摸着他的皮肤，慢慢向上爬去，在粉色的凸起周围摩擦。

查尔斯抱着艾瑞克的脖子，两人身体贴的紧密，上下摩擦间双双半勃起。艾瑞克利落的解开对方的皮带，掏出查尔斯的性器缓缓撸动，嘴上亲吻不停，查尔斯被碰到的一瞬间倚住了后面的门，腿上也发软，呻吟都被堵在嘴里出不来，想要把手伸下去也帮帮艾瑞克，但是艾瑞克这时又紧贴了过来，肩膀卡住了他手臂放不下去。  
“唔，，，艾瑞克，，，”  
查尔斯有些气虚，微微侧过头去喘气，艾瑞克的嘴唇就落在了他的白色脖颈间，光是亲舔还不够，还要轻轻地用牙齿咬。  
这就让查尔斯更加喘不上气，短促的哼哼。

身下的快感逐渐强烈，艾瑞克在他胸前的拇指按上了他的乳头，轻轻旋转玩弄。

查尔斯抱住艾瑞克的头咬着自己的手指，性器被艾瑞克摸弄的极舒服，顶端微微流着白液。

他还沉浸在慢慢攀升的快感中时，艾瑞克松开手把他抱起来扔到床上，跨上他身脱着衣服，

查尔斯有点脸红，艾瑞克整个人都裸露在他面前，身材极好，肌肉均匀，背着光压迫感很强。  
艾瑞克不急不缓又继续逗弄着查尔斯，他轻松剥掉查尔斯的衣裤，俯下身子在他胸前的软肉上嘬，手也不老实的捏着查尔斯腰侧的肉。

查尔斯的身体非常诱人，因为不经常运动只有一层薄薄的肌肉，虽然看着瘦，但是摸上去却又软又滑，还透着粉白，让人恨不得想要狠狠凌虐一番留下些红印儿才好。

查尔斯难耐的在床单上蹭，他的下身还被晾着，刚刚的热度没退去，只想快点得到满足，忍不住挺了挺胯，性器的顶端蹭到了艾瑞克的小腹。

艾瑞克抬起头来，喘着气在查尔斯面前说“这么心急。”  
查尔斯勾住他的脖子不松开，把他往自己身上压，噘嘴亲了亲他的下巴。艾瑞克笑了笑微低下头，含住他嘴唇，吮吸起来。

查尔斯每次被亲吻时都很享受，好像身体又被点了一把火似的。  
艾瑞克不再仁慈，探手去摸查尔斯的性器，把人又撸硬后，快速从床头柜拿来一罐润滑油抹在手指上。

查尔斯一直闭着眼睛投入的动着舌头，穴口被艾瑞克碰上时身子缩了缩。艾瑞克抽出舌头贴着他嘴唇安慰他“别怕。”

手下开始不断按揉穴口，伸进一指骨节，光是这样查尔斯就有些难受，不敢喘气，艾瑞克转而去舔舐查尔斯的耳朵，感觉到他又是一缩，顺势把整根手指塞了进去。

“恩，，，”查尔斯忍不住发出声音，揪住了艾瑞克的肩头，去冲他索吻。

艾瑞克忍得很辛苦，但是怕伤到人，还是要一点点的磨，他们亲吻的过程中，查尔斯适应了不少，艾瑞克也能够插进去第三根手指了。

他把手指在查尔斯穴里勾了勾，引得查尔斯挺了下腰，本来有些打蔫的性器又硬了起来，查尔斯对这种突如其来的快感感觉很陌生，无助的看着艾瑞克。  
艾瑞克被他看得下腹更紧绷，恨不得现在就把人拆吃入腹。

他放进第四根手指慢慢的抽动起来，查尔斯并没有感受到疼痛，反而在刚才的刺激下，手指的抽动变得顺理成章，他的小穴渐渐麻痒，想要索取更多。

查尔斯看着艾瑞克喘着粗气认真去为自己扩张，有些心虚“艾瑞克，，呼，，”  
艾瑞克抬头看他，手上不停，去蹭他鼻尖“恩？”  
查尔斯觉得说这话有点羞耻，但是还是抵不住艾瑞克的细心温柔，这样太不公平了。  
“可以，，可以进来了。”他水盈盈的目光看的艾瑞克一顿，低下头去说“再等下，你会受伤的。”  
“我现在，就要，，恩，，，要你的，，，”他撇下眼角，露出可怜的模样，凑着去和艾瑞克亲昵。

艾瑞克下体涨到很大，听查尔斯这么说甚至跳了一下，他轻声笑了笑，抽出手指，龟头碰在查尔斯穴口，在外面轻轻向里怼。“一会儿你可别后悔。”

查尔斯感受着下面被浅浅顶弄，这热度比手指要舒服得多。轻轻摇头“不会的。”

艾瑞克直起身，架起查尔斯双腿，在他腰下面垫了个靠垫，这样小穴就完全被暴露了出来。  
查尔斯感受着艾瑞克缓缓拓开自己的身体，咬着下嘴唇紧张地攥着床单，身下的东西显然要比四根手指粗大很多，他的小穴脆弱无比，好像艾瑞克再稍微动一动他的魂魄就会被带出去。

好在艾瑞克就算煎熬也没有轻易挺动，查尔斯没等到疼痛散去，急着松动了下僵硬的上半身，伸着手去抓艾瑞克，催促道“动一下，，，，”

艾瑞克微微低下身子，让他的手有着落，他知道，只要一动，那就肯定不会是轻轻地。

他往前挺腰，猛力把剩下的部分都送了进去。  
“啊！”查尔斯瞪大眼睛，手上不知道拽着艾瑞克的哪里，吐不出一口气。

艾瑞克没再给他放松的机会，开始发狠的抽插起来。  
查尔斯没想到他会突然这么用力，呻吟声都没来得及喊出来就破碎掉，脑子一片空洞，眼睛半眯着不自觉流下些眼泪来，穴肉被捣的又热又麻，把身体完全交了出去。

艾瑞克双手掐住了他的大腿根，指头陷在软肉里，他能感觉到查尔斯股间在微微发抖。

“唔恩，，，慢，，，慢一点，，，”查尔斯终于缓过气来能够张开嘴，他怀里没有热度，无比空虚。  
同时他也感觉很没有安全感，好像只有自己深陷在欲望的海洋里，艾瑞克却还是照旧。

查尔斯张开双臂，努力睁开眼睛看向艾瑞克，鼻尖眼角都被刺激的发红，“嗯啊，，哈，，，”  
艾瑞克松开抓着他腿根的手环抱住他的腰低下身子让查尔斯能够抱住自己。  
他稍微把查尔斯的腰又抬高了些，往上顶，很顺利的刺激到了查尔斯的敏感位置。  
“呜嗯，，，，”查尔斯刚抱住艾瑞克的头，突然间受到刺激，又闭上了眼睛，嘴巴微微张着，艾瑞克在他胸口的软肉上啃咬，在又一次顶到那点时咬住了查尔斯的乳头。  
“啊！，，，哈啊，，，”查尔斯嘴角留下涎液，自己都没有意识到的嘴里说着胡话“啊，那里，，，好棒，，，”

艾瑞克的性器接下来每次的进入都很有目的性的攻击着查尔斯穴内的凸起，舌头也一直不停的在查尔斯乳尖挑弄。

查尔斯的性器前端涨的发紫，艾瑞克用着力加快了速度，穴口发着扑哧扑哧的声响，查尔斯受不住，泪水和口水流了一枕头。

“唔，，，嗯啊，，，，”查尔斯想要伸手去摸摸自己的性器，被艾瑞克摁住，无声的哭着，快感已经累积到极致，在艾瑞克再一次凶猛的撞击下痉挛的射了出来，他的眼睛痴迷的望着棚顶，呜呜咽咽的发出可怜的抽泣声。

艾瑞克感受着他一次次的紧缩，忍不住又插了几下。他慢慢抚摸着查尔斯的身体，让他平静，嘴唇亲吻查尔斯脸颊和眼睛，帮他擦干不住往下流泪水。  
查尔斯去找他的嘴，伸出舌头寻求亲吻，艾瑞克舌尖卷着他上颚，温柔如水。  
可是身下又开始挺动起来。  
查尔斯还没完全的缓过神来，大腿的肉还在颤抖，可是他很爱艾瑞克刚刚露出的那种无法控制的表情，虽然他麻的无法主动缩紧穴肉，但是依旧用尽全力迎合着艾瑞克，去亲他的侧脸和嘴唇，手指移到他下腹上来回摸索，像个小猫似得蹭他脖颈。

查尔斯感觉快感又一次占据他的脑海，性器挺了起来，穴内的敏感点再次被摩擦，他深感自己坚持不了太久了，凑上艾瑞克的耳朵一遍遍的说着“快射进来，，，快一点，，，”

他累的马上要虚脱，艾瑞克射进去是他唯一的寄托，他不要只是自己快乐。  
艾瑞克滚动了下喉结，下体被查尔斯突然一裹，深深吸了口气。他环抱着查尔斯的身体，两人交换着又湿又色的吻。  
艾瑞克不再坚持，腰上发力狠狠操着查尔斯的嫩穴，在查尔斯不断挑逗的努力下射了出来，查尔斯也在意识清醒的最后一刻感受到了身体里的热流，性器顶端堪堪射出第二次白液，用力抱着艾瑞克的脖子昏睡了过去。

艾瑞克伏在他身上，手指描绘着查尔斯精致的五官，轻轻吻了吻他的嘴唇，抱着他去了浴室。

他没想要这么快的要了查尔斯的第一次，所以时刻保持着距离，因为他只要亲到查尔斯就想亲的更深，只要摸到他就像把他拐去床上。不过既然是男孩主动送上门来，再怎么被折腾也怪不得他了。


End file.
